Sunset Shimmer
by HybridVirus
Summary: Ese lugar donde ambos solían encontrarse siempre era bañado por los cálidos rayos del sol, con cada atardecer no podía hacer mas que preguntarse ¿Cuando esos dos caerían presas a su romántica aura? Turk VincentXSuri(OC)


**Sunset Shimmer  
>By:<strong> HybridVirus

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy es pertenencia de Square Enix, todos los respectivos personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, solo me pertenece Suri, ahora sigamos con la historia.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El viento soplaba gentilmente mientras caminaba en la dirección hacia donde sabia se encontraría su compañero, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo sobre sus labios mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente por saber que tendrían un poco de tiempo libre para los dos. Aunque no le molestaba, el ser uno de los guardaespaldas de los científicos en la mansión era un trabajo pesado, en especial cuando se trataba de cuidar del profesor Hojo, para quien los turcos solo eran una molestia. Lentamente una de sus manos se acomodo el cabello intentando ignorar la juguetona brisa vespertina. Con cuidado se acomodo los guantes para después jalar su corbata y aflojarla levemente, solo lo suficiente para sentirse cómoda para disfrutar la tarde con el pelinegro, sus ojos se deslizaban sin mucho cuidado por el claro que se encontraba lleno de flores, era un tanto difícil de creer que el mejor pistolero de los turcos escapaba a un lugar como este en su tiempo libre.

El gentil sonido de sus pasos se unió al canto de las avecillas y al suave murmullo de la brisa meciendo las hojas de los arboles, sus irises miel se encontraron fijos en el azulado cielo que se encontraba lleno de nubes, las cuales se movían sin preocupación alguna por el vasto cielo. El día era simplemente hermoso y pacifico para todos los habitantes de Nibelheim, hasta Hojo la había dejado irse antes del laboratorio, lo cual le hacia pensar que mas bien la había echado como si fuera un vil estorbo _"Mejor para mi"_ pensó mientras seguía caminando en la dirección del claro donde ambos pasaban alguno que otro momento juntos, no era muy común para ambos tener tiempo libre. Una ligera risa intento escapar de los labios de la turca al ver como el pelinegro descansaba bajo un árbol plácidamente, manteniendo sus pasos lo mas silenciosos que pudiera termino de acortar la distancia entre ambos para sonreír tranquilamente –Que flojo eres…– murmuro para si misma mientras se sentaba a un lado del pelinegro.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
>`*.¸.*´<strong>

La brisa jugaba levemente con algunas de las hebras cobrizas de la joven, mientras el sol empezaba a descender, su movimiento lento como si quisiera quedarse un rato mas en el cielo. Irises miel se encontraban fijos en las nubes que eran arrastradas por el viento, mientras que una de sus manos se entrelazaba tranquilamente entre las hebras negras del turco. Su espalda se encontraba recargada contra el tronco del árbol que les había protegido de los insistentes rayos del sol, mientras que en su regazo se encontraba la cabeza de su acompañante. Sus irises se deslizaron lentamente sobre el rostro del hombre, mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios para después devolver la vista al cielo –Es tarde…– murmuro quedamente mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el atardecer que les entregaba el sol.

El cielo se encontraba pintado de un suave tono amarillo entremezclado con anaranjado, las nubes eran una mezcla de blanco con rosado y durazno. El sol tímidamente miraba entre las copas de los arboles y a lo lejos podía divisar el obscuro tejado de la mansión Shinra –Un poco– murmuro una adormilada voz, consiguiendo que los irises caramelo se posaran nuevamente sobre el turco –Buenos días– una ligera sonrisa se acomodo sobre los labios del pelinegro al escuchar el tono divertido de la dueña de los irises miel –Buenas casi noches– los irises de ambos se encontraron presas de la mirada del otro, mientras la mano del turco se alzaba levemente para mover un mechón de cabello del rostro de la pelicobriza –¿Cuánto he dormido?–

La maliciosa sonrisa de la joven mujer era un tanto contagiosa, pero estaba seguro de que había usado toda su tarde libre para dormir, no había otra explicación para el atardecer que les cubría en ese instante –Pudiste despertarme– comento en un tono para nada molesto arrancándole una leve risita a la chica –No, te veías muy apacible– comento la chica mientras colocaba la punta de su dedo índice sobre el puente de la nariz del pelinegro –Preferí dejarte dormir– lentamente el turco se incorporo para dejar detrás de si el regazo de su acompañante y mirar hacia la misma dirección que ella –Curiosamente eres quien se queja de mis hábitos nocturnos– comento en un tono relajado el hombre, mientras se recargaba a un lado de la pelicobriza.

**(¯ `v´¯ )  
>`*.¸.*´<strong>

El eco de la risa de la oji miel resonó por el claro, mientras le dirigía una mirada divertida al dueño de los irises rubí –Quizás es porque compartimos el cuarto– los ojos de ambos se posaron en la naturaleza que aun era bañada por el sol, las flores, los arboles, el cielo y las nubes. Todo se veía de otro modo bañado por el resplandor del terco sol que aun no quería partir. Un cómodo silencio se poso sobre el par de turcos, mientras miraban la brisa juguetear con las hojas y con los pétalos de las flores en un pequeño vals, irises rojos se posaron sobre la mano de la joven que se alzo para tomar un diente de león, lentamente la florecilla fue llevada hacia los labios de la joven y con un suave soplido la mitad de sus semillas se encontró flotando con la gentil brisa. Un suave toque en su mano causo que la mirada de la joven se encontrara con la del pelinegro, lentamente la mano de Vincent se encontró tomando la de Suri, sus dedos se encontraron entrelazándose mientras las manos se acercaban a los labios del pelinegro, un suave beso fue dejado sobre los dedos de la pelicobriza para después soplar el resto de las semillas del diente de león.

Irises rojos se encontraron mirando en lo mas profundo de los irises caramelo, hasta que el sonoro eco de una carcajada le saco de su momento de ensoñación –¿Qué pasa…?– pregunto el turco mientras sus pálidas mejillas se veían coloreadas de un intenso rojo –Es solo…– murmuro entre risas la dueña de los irises miel, para después dirigirle una sonrisa al pelinegro –Esto es tan…– el aliento de la joven se detuvo en seco al sentir como los dedos de Vincent se deslizaban gentilmente contra su mejilla –¿Cliché?– pregunto el hombre mientras recostaba su frente contra la de esta, una ligera sonrisa acomodándose sobre los labios de ambos –Si…– el aliento de ambos se mesclaba gentilmente gracias a su cercanía, irises rubí y caramelo se encontraban fijos los unos en los otros, lentamente sus rostros se acercaron, la mano de la chica se entrelazo lentamente en las delicadas hebras negras mientras una mano se colocaba contra su mejilla.

Un gentil murmullo escapo de los labios del pelinegro, para que con un rápido movimiento sus labios se fundieran finalmente en beso. Las manos de ambos se deslizaban lentamente como si estuvieran acariciando a un mimado felino que exigía atención, rápidamente el brazo de la joven se encontró rodeando el cuello del turco, mientras que este rodeaba la cintura de la oji miel y la acercaba de ese modo a su cuerpo. La suave brisa mecía el cabello de ambos mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados e inconscientes a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Lentamente el sol finalmente se empezó a ocultar en el horizonte, su misión había sido cumplida exitosamente ya tenia todo el día esperando a que ese par se dieran al menos un beso, pero se retiraba sabiendo que nadie podía escapar del romanticismo de su resplandor.

_Este beso es algo a lo que no me puedo resistir,  
>Tus labios son innegables ~<em>

_**~Owari~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Omake~<strong>_

El sonido de suaves pasos los alerto de la presencia de alguien, rápidamente ambos se encontraron desenfundando sus armas para dirigir la mirada a sus espectadores –Niños– un intenso sonrojo se apodero de ambos turcos al escuchar la alegre voz del hombre que se encontraba no muy lejos de donde se encontraban –P-profesor Gast– murmuraron ambos aun con un enorme sonrojo en sus rostros –Me preguntaba donde estaban– murmuro el alegre hombre, mientras le dirigía una mirada cómplice al miembro de la infantería que lo había acompañado –Pero veo que están bien– Suri oculto el rostro en el hombro de Vincent, mientras este le dirigía una mirada al apenado joven que acompañaba al profesor –Nosotros nos retiraremos– un suave carraspeo del pelinegro llamo la atención del hombre –Volveremos con usted profesor– lentamente ambos turcos se pusieron de pie mientras caminaban detrás del avergonzado joven y del sonriente profesor.

Los rostros de ambos aun ardían intensamente –Pudo ser peor– murmuro la voz de la pelicobriza mientras le dirigía una mirada al pelinegro, quien alzo una ceja en un gesto lleno de curiosidad –Pudo encontrarnos Hojo– un suave asentimiento fue toda la respuesta de Vincent, si los hubiera encontrado Hojo probablemente ya irían en camino de vuelta hacia Midgar. Irises rubí miraron de reojo a la turca mientras sentía el suave toque en su mano –¿No deberíamos ser mas discretos?– el tono curioso del turco solo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a la joven de irises miel –Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso– murmuro mientras colocaba sus manos en el hombro de Vincent para conseguir que se agachara un poco, sus labios se acercaron a su rostro dejando de ese modo un sonoro beso en su mejilla –…Así parece ser– lentamente el dedo meñique del turco se encontró entrelazándose con el de la pelicobriza mientras continuaban su caminata detrás de ambos hombres.

_**~Owari~**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**-HybridVirus-**

¡Yo! ¿Cómo están mis lectores? Espero que bien. Bueno antes que nada quiero desearles un ¡Feliz día de Vincent Valentine! Esta es la razón de este pequeño Oneshot, espero que les guste, este año sabia que de una u otra forma tenia que festejar el día de Vinny y aquí esta el resultado.

Me robe a mi OC de "Un dulce Recuerdo" para hacer esto, ¿Porque? Porque he estado escribiendo un fic sobre estos dos como turcos y como no termina en un final feliz, pensé en hacerles un poco de Fluff para compensarlo :/ El omake es un ending extra (es decir no afecta la idea principal del Oneshot) , que apareció de la nada en mi mente después de haber terminado de escribir y simplemente tuve que agregarlo. :3

Me enamore del sol mirón XD bueno siempre me ha parecido que Gast es como una especie de abuelo, los llama niños porque así les dice en el fic que estoy escribiendo (Si también llama de ese modo a Hojo) Pues honestamente estoy oxidada con Vincent, espero que esto fuera de su agrado nuevamente, en fin ¡ya saben que hacer mis lectores! Les envío un beso, un abrazo y tengan una bonita noche.

¿Dudas? ¿Comentarios? ¿Critica? ¿Etc? Ya saben que hacer, ¡envíen un review! :3


End file.
